


Your Love is More than Worth its Weight in Gold

by An_Old_Yet_Young_Soul



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, im not sorry at all, im warning you now, she gave me the courage to post this, thank zombiehandzzz on tumblr, this is just shameless self inserting, which is more than I can say for anything else ive posted on here, will be updated as ideas come to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Old_Yet_Young_Soul/pseuds/An_Old_Yet_Young_Soul
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite masked protagonist and his girlfriend, my original character, Rina Winchester.





	1. The Day We Met

It was nice to have windows again, I thought as I looked out of the glass panes into the world outside.

Back in the bunker, there hadn’t been any windows, and I wasn’t allowed to be on my own to explore much. Now that I was on my own, I had all the time in the world to enjoy the outdoors.

That is if I ever managed to get unpacked.

It shouldn’t be too hard. After all, from the age of five, I had been trained to keep everything I’d need in a simple duffel bag.

For the first time in ten years, I had a home again. 

The sound of the apartment door closing grabbed my attention, and I turned my head from the window the face my bedroom door.

“Liz? Is that you?” I called.

My foster-mother, Izabella, made a muffled noise of confirmation as she kicked the door shut. Her arms were loaded down with bags, and I scurried to help her unload them.

“Thank you, dear,” she said, brushing a lock of her hair from her face.

Liz was about my father’s age, nearly thirty-five, but she looked older sometimes, especially when she stressed herself and the few wrinkles in her face became more prominent.

She had dark hair, like my mother, but her eyes were a reddish brown color that put my own onyx one to shame. All in all, to me at least, she was pretty, and reminded me a bit of my own mother, what I could remember of her at least.

“Did you get all your boxes from the van?” Liz asked, yanking me from my thoughts as she began to put away the groceries.

“Yeah, I got them,” I answered.

“Good. Well, let’s take a break from unpacking. I talked to the maintenance lady, Lisa, on my way up here, and she said she’s got a son about your age. Maybe you should drop by and say hello.”

I blinked and stares at Liz, not quite sure I‘d heard her right. “Come again?”

“I said that Lisa has a son your age and that you should go say hi.”

“Liz! I don’t make friends easy!” 

“In your defense, you’ve never really had the chance to make any.”

I shrugged. She was right. But so was I. I had always been a cripplingly shy unless the situation called for me to not be, and if I was nervous around girls my own age, there was positively no way I’d be able to talk to a boy.

“Look, just go talk to him. If he gives you the creeps, make an excuse and come back up and you won’t have to see him again.”

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, “Alright, Liz. If you’re so sure.”

“I am. Now, go make some friends.”

I hadn’t missed the happy tone in her voice, the hope in her eyes that now that I had the chance to be a normal teenager I would take it. The least I could do was try.

So, I took the keycard she gave me and inserted it into the slot in the elevator. 

The ride down was one of the most awkward ones of my life, only me and the clanking and whirring of the mechanisms that lowered the metal box to the basement level.

I stepped out into the basement corridor, shivering a little at the cold, before making my way to apartment B1.

I knocked and nearly jumped out of my skin when a woman about Liz’s age opened the door. Or maybe she was younger. She had long brown hair and a rather prominent nose. Her eyes were kind, and her smile was bright, which automatically put me at ease. I was always more comfortable around women than men.

“You must be Rina,” she said. “I’m Lisa. Did your mom send you down to meet my son?”

I didn’t correct her on Liz being my mom, as she might as well have been, so I nodded.

“Well, come on in. His room is right there, first door on the left.” She gave my shoulder a pat as she welcomed me in, and I smiled before taking a deep breath and walking up to the door where I could hear the strumming of a bass guitar.

I knocked, and a boy’s voice answered back, “Yeah?”

“Um,” I tried to find the words, “Larry? Your mom said I should come down and say hi to you. I just moved in.”

Someone behind the door laughed, and I wondered what was so funny before giving a startled squeak when the door swung open and I was looking up at someone about a whole foot and a half taller than me. 

This had to be Larry. He had Lisa’s eyes, and her nose and hair as well. Along with bags under his eyes and pain on his shirt, which I recognized to be bearing the logo for Sanity’s Fall. Not my taste in music, but I couldn’t deny that it was okay.

“Uh...hi. I’m Rina.” I said with a wave.

Larry smiled at me, and nodded, “Well, come on in, Rina. I’m just hanging out with my friends.”

“I’d hate to intrude.”

“It’s no problem, dude. The more the merrier.”

I let Larry lead me inside, and froze upon seeing the small group of people gathered, all turned to look at me.

“Guys, this is Rina. She just moved in. Rina, these are my friends; Ash,” He gestured to a girl wearing a purple long sleeve, who smiled and waved, “Todd and his boyfriend Neil,” The red-haired boy waved from his spot on the other boy’s lap, and I smiled back. They seemed happy together. “And last but certainly not least is Sal,” The last member of the group was sat on the floor, blue hair pulled up in pigtails and a mask on his face.

He waved at me, and I smiled and waved back. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you. God, I feel like I’m in second grade all over again.” I laughed nervously, and Ashley beckoned me over to sit by her, which I accepted gratefully.

“We all get that way sometimes Rina,” she said.

It seemed like hours passed by in the blink of an eye, and by the time my phone beeped to alert me to a text we were all talking and laughing like we’d been friends all our lives.

**From Liz**

**Are you still alive? Dinner is almost ready.**

I shot her back a quick reply and stood up.

“Sorry guys. My mom wants me home for dinner.” I said.

“No worries. I should be getting back too.” Sal said as he followed me to the door. “Can I walk with you to the elevator?”

“Sure. It’d be nice to have some company on the ride.”

This time the ride was better, warmer even with a friend to fill the silence. We stopped on my floor, the second one, and I said my goodbyes to Sal. 

“It was nice hanging out with you,” I said, “maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“Yeah. We should. We were planning on going out skating tomorrow. Do you wanna come?”

“I don’t know how,”

“Me either. Call it a learning experience.”

We both laughed and I nodded, “Sure. Here. Let me see your hand.”

I took a marker from my pocket and scribbled my phone number onto the back of his hand before exiting the elevator. “See ya tomorrow Sal!”

I made my way back to my apartment and entered just in time to see Liz putting steaming plates of Chinese takeout on the table.

“How’d it go?” she asked with a knowing smile.

I grinned back at her, “Better than I thought it would.”


	2. Panic at the Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina has a flashback and Sal helps her through the aftermath.

Things had been good. I had been sitting in the living room with my friends, enjoying a late night or marathoning our favorite tv shows. And then flames lit up the scene on the screen, and I wasn't there anymore.

I was 5 years old again. Just a little girl. The smell of smoke filled the room, and I coughed as I searched the flames.

“Mama!” I screamed, “Mama!”

“Over here, sweetie,” I heard her voice behind me, and the blood ran cold in my veins.

Against my will, my body turned, and I came face to face with the mangled burnt corpse of my mother. Her flesh had been charred black, and her eyes had melted. 

She reached for me with her charred hands, reeking of smoke and flame and death, and a shriek tore my throat.

And then I was back, still sitting on the floor of my living room with someone's hands resting on my shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” Sal's voice cut through the fog that had settled on me and I looked up to see him staring at me through the mask, his eyes kind and gentle.

The scent of smoke and burnt flesh was still in my nostrils, and I shook my head as my stomach turned. 

Sal seemed to understand, because he helped me to my feet and lead me to the fire escape outside.

The storm from earlier that night had passed, and left the world smelling clean and renewed. Sal gently pressed on my shoulders, and I sat down on the cold wet metal.

I heard him thank Ash for something, and a glass of cold water was pressed into my tingling hands.

I sipped from it slowly, each sip bringing me further from the past and back to the present.

“Thank you,” I croaked, using my sleeve to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

“It was nothing. Friends help friends.” 

I expected him to ask if I wanted to talk about it, but he didn't. He just sat beside me in silence until I finished my drink, and then he spoke.

“So fire triggers you?” He asked, not in the snarky condescending way others had, but in a genuine way that showed he cared.

I nodded. “I was...I lost my mom in a fire when I was a kid…” 

Sal nodded and gave my shoulder a pat, “I know it means jack shit, but I'm sorry.”

I laughed, feeling the tingling sensation leave my hands. 

“Thanks Sal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take suggestions for this, by the way. Just gonna throw that out there.


	3. Lost in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's Day dance, a slow song, and a revelation

“A dance?” I raised my eyebrows at Maple, and she took in my shocked face.

“You've never been to a dance, Rina?” she asked.

I shook my head, “Nope. Never stuck around in one place long enough to make many friends, so I didn't get invited anywhere.”

“Well, maybe you should ask Sal if he wants to go with you.” Maple raised her eyebrows at me, and I flushed to the tips of my ears. 

“I- I couldn't- Maple, you know I can't do that!” I pitched my voice low, grateful for once that Sal was too busy bickering paranormal evidence with Ash to hear anything.

“Why not?” Maple whispered back, “You like him, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that he likes you. What's the hold-up?”

“It may have escaped your notice but I have no social skills and Sal makes me tongue-tied.”

“Literally or figuratively?” 

I glared at her, and she snickered.

“What are you two bickering about?” Larry asked.

I jumped and swore softly as my knee banged the table. 

“You okay, Rina?” Sal asked.

I nodded. “I'm fine. Maple and I were just talking about the dance. She was shocked I’d never been to one.”

Sal looked as if he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet, and the little flicker of hope in my stomach went out. 

The dance was a week away though, so if he wanted to ask me, he had a week left to do it.

“We should go dress shopping!” Ash cheered excitedly, “Peebles has some great deals!”

“Nah. Peebles clothes fall apart way too easy, especially the plus size ones. Maybe we should hit the mall instead.” Maple suggested, and I nodded. I'd rather have gone to the mall anyway.

So, that Saturday, that's what we did. Liz dropped us off at nine in the morning and said she'd be back for us around one. 

Instantly, Ash dragged Maple and me into Hot Topic, where she began to browse for the two of us.

For Maple, she picked a black dress patterned with red roses and skulls and suggested a pair of heeled boots Maple already owned. Maple, grateful for Ash's help, declined the dress and chose one that was made of a fabric printed like sheet music.

Ash went with her choice of dress for Maple and looked me up and down for about ten minutes before handing me a sleeveless A-line dress made of soft black velvet-like material and all but shoving me into the changing room. 

I'd never really worn dresses after I went to live with my father, so I had no idea if it was supposed to sit on me that way. 

“Maybe try another one?” I said, passing Ash the dress through the door.

All in all, it took three dresses to find the one I liked. It was made of pale blue cotton, patterned with cherry blossoms and little white polka dots. The tie-top neckline complimented my somewhat small chest and accented the waist I didn't quite have yet. All in all, I felt pretty and soft, which was what I told Ash. 

We paid for our purchases and wandered to a few other stores to procure accessories and such. By the time one came, we were exhausted from shopping and all too grateful to pile into Liz's car.

The week before the dance passed by in a frenzy, and on Friday, standing at my locker putting away my books, I found myself with a pit in my stomach. Sal still hadn't asked me. Maybe he didn't want to go with me. After all, I'd seen the way he was with Ash and Larry. Maybe because he'd known them longer, was more comfortable around them. Maybe he liked one of them instead, and I was just crushing too hard to see it.

A locker slammed next to me, and I jumped, turning at the sound of laughter to find the same boy who had been occupying my thoughts just moments before.

“Sal, you gave me a heart attack!” I pouted at him, making a mental note that we were almost at eye level now. When I had first met him, I was taller by about two inches, and now that seemed to no longer be true.

“Sorry, Rina. I didn't mean to scare you.” Sal held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and we both laughed.

For a moment we were silent, until Sal spoke again, his hands fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt.

“Rina...I was uh- I was wondering if-” he took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly before looking me in the eye, or at least one he seemed to be.

“Do you wanna go to the dance with me?” He almost whispered, and I felt a smile tug my lips upward.

“I'd be honored,” I answered.

~*~

The dance didn't officially start until six, but we pulled up in Larry's beat up car at around five forty-five. The parking lot was already half full, and there was a line to get in. 

“Oh boy,” I muttered to myself.

It was February, and I hadn't taken the weather into account. There was no way, dance or no dance, I was going to stand outside in the cold for fifteen minutes. 

“What's the matter?” Sal asked from his seat beside me.

I flushed pink and laughed awkwardly. “I forgot my sweater back at my place.”

Sal was quiet for a moment before he seemed to come to a decision and reached behind the seat to retrieve a black cardigan. 

“Here. It should fit you,” he said.

True to his word, the cardigan did fit, and I smiled.

“Thanks, Sal. You're a lifesaver,” I said. 

“No problem. C'mon.” Sal got out the car and came around to my side, opening the door for me and offering me his hand. “M'lady.”

I snickered, “Well, aren't you a gentleman?”

“Are you two done flirting? It's cold as balls out here!” Larry called from the sidewalk, and Sal and I laughed and headed towards the line that was starting to dwindle.

The gym was decorated in an eye-hurting combination of pinks and red and white, and the disco ball that hung from the ceiling kept shining in my eyes, but it was everything I'd expected a high school valentines day dance to be. They even had the plastic punch bowl I had seen on tv.

There was a DJ in the corner, fiddling with the equipment as the music played.

Everyone was sitting at the tables that had been set up off to the side, which left the dance floor open.

“Jenna!” I heard Ash scream as she took off towards another table.

Her girlfriend, Jenna, was a sweet girl and the words that came to mind when I looked at her were “flower child.” She always had on a flower on her in some way, and always treated people kindly, even if they were assholes who didn't deserve the time of day. Tonight, she had opted to wear her silver hair up in a bun, her bangs pinned back with a yellow silk dahlia, which matched her flowing floor length dress perfectly.

She and Ash immediately took to the dance floor as a slow song began to play, and I smiled as others joined them.

I heard Sal clear his throat and I turned to look at him. He was holding out his hand again, and I realized he was asking me to dance.

I nodded and took his hand, letting him lead me to the dance floor as Lost in Your Eyes played over the speakers.

“I don't really know how to dance,” Sal admitted as he placed both hands on my waist. 

I, in turn, placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him, “I don't either.”

The dance seemed to last forever, but not in an unpleasant way. There was nowhere else I wanted to be than standing here in this gym, with the arms of the boy I loved wrapped around me.

I thought then, at that moment, of something Uncle Cas had said to me when I asked him what he felt for my father; “Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”

I looked into Sal's eyes, and it was like time stood still. Nothing else mattered at that moment, just the two of us swaying side to side on the wooden floor.

“Sal, I…”

Sal brought a hand up to the back of his head, and I saw him loosening the bottom strap that kept his prosthetic in place. I watched with bated breath as he moved the white plastic up to expose his mouth, not something I hadn't seen him do a million times in the two years we'd known each other, but this time it was different.

I watched Sal take a deep breath. His shoulders rose and fell under my hands, and then he was kissing me.

It wasn't like you see kisses happen in the movies, or how you read in books. His lips felt rough but that was due to the scarring probably. His mouth fit well against mine, but neither of us knew how to kiss. And it was perfect, in the awkwardness of it. 

Sal pulled away first, and we both stared at one another for a moment as the music faded away.

“I think I love you,” Sal whispered.

“I know I love you,” I responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
